


kiss me again

by karasunonolibero



Series: 100 kink challenge [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: Revali hated that he found himself staring at Link’s lips so much.~or, Revali wonders how Hylians kiss. Namely, one specific Hylian.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: 100 kink challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	kiss me again

**Author's Note:**

> so i've recently decided to (re)embark on the 100 kink challenge. i had started it about two years ago when i wrote for other fandoms but have decided to pick it up again! i don't remember where i found the original prompt list, but i've cobbled together my own using the original list and some other things i wanted to write. so here we go!
> 
> 1 - kissing

Revali hated that he found himself staring at Link’s lips so much.

It began out of curiosity more than anything. The very idea of not having a beak was near unfathomable to him, so he started watching Hylians’ mouths. He found himself watching their lips curl around words in such interesting ways, ways that a beak could never reproduce.

So it shouldn’t have been a shock, then, that he was also extremely interested in the ways humans showed affection. Namely, kissing.

The Rito version of a ’kiss’ was more of a nip, just a tap of the end of the beak to a shoulder or cheek or top of the head. But humans…humans kissed with their whole bodies, it seemed. Sometimes there was only a peck, but other times they put everything into it. He’d seen humans throw themselves into each other’s arms, chests pressing close as they locked lips and cradled each other’s faces.

And all the curiosity was normal. Of course it was. But why did it have to be Link? Why _this_ Hylian? He hardly moved his lips at all. Never moved them to speak, let alone kiss someone.

Maybe Revali wanted to see them do just that.

The next time Link arrived at Rito Village, in Princess Zelda’s tow, Revali stole Link away to the Flight Range with the excuse that they needed to practice. The princess let her knight go, saying she was to meet with the elder and to meet her at the bridge to the village in an hour’s time. Revali and Link nodded their agreement, and then set off down the path. Normally Revali would fly off by himself and leave Link in the dust, but today he felt like taking the walk with him. The sky was white, the blue covered up with snow-heavy clouds. There’d be a blizzard that night, Revali was sure.

The Flight Range was windy as ever, whipping the snow and whistling through the trees. Once they reached the top of the platform, Link reached into his pack, pulling out a pair of gloves. He sent Revali a sideways glance, the one Revali had come to learn meant _are you ready?_

“Wait,” Revali blurted out. Link squinted at him, confused, and picked up his bow.

“Not—not yet. I had something I wanted to ask you.” Why was he so nervous? Revali was the greatest archer of the Rito, the pride of his people and a _Champion_ , for Hylia’s sake. Why did talking to this tiny little knight make him so apprehensive?

He decided not to talk. Before Link could move away, Revali grabbed him by the shoulders and leaned in to peck him lightly on the side of his head.

Link froze, his entire body visibly tensing as Revali pulled back. His cheeks were bright red, though from blushing or just the cold Revali wasn’t sure.

And then the next thing he knew, Link was tugging him closer by his scarf and pressing a soft kiss to the side of his beak.

If Revali could blush, he surely would have. But before he could conjure up a word in response, Link was grabbing his bow and quiver and jogging to the end of the platform. He beckoned Revali to join him, inviting him to start practice.

And so Revali did. Practice first, so they could win. They would have plenty of time to discuss this kissing business once they defeated Calamity Ganon.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/karasnonolibero)


End file.
